Forget-Me-Not
by kazenostigmafan4ever
Summary: "Her hair flew wildly around her, her dress fluttered in the wind. Her breath was hitched in her throat and she looked at his face to see his response. The tears spilled down her face and she held her hands behind her back, giving him one last smile." Cuz all she ever wanted was for him to remember her. A series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016!May this new year bring good health wealth and happiness to us all!**_

 _ **So all the people who believe in fairy tales and true love, like Ayano, I suggest you read this till the end. I promise you, it will be worth it.**_

 _ **As I have mentioned before, this story has four parts. I sincerely hope that you guys will read all of them and give me an honest opinion. Please don't judge a book by its cover and a story by its first chapter.**_

 _ **Dedication: - Dedicated to all those who believe in love and its power. Cheers! Special thanks to How're you doing,aka, LiteralistNazi for all her help.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own KNS. I never did.**_

 _ **"Love is not holding on….it's letting go."**_

Her crimson hair blew in the wind, flying around her like red hot flames. She made no attempt to tie it up nor did she try to stop her hands from trembling. Her light sleeveless white cotton dress billowed around her in the fierce wind. Her body was cold. Her hands were trembling. Her eyes were tearing up at the thought of what she was going to do next.

She was going to demolish it with her own hands. She was going to break down with her own hands, all that she had tried to desperately build up over the last few years.

She was going to put to waste all her hard work, sleepless nights, daydreams and sacrifices. All because she realized the one thing that she should have realized all those years ago.

She had realized that she couldn't love him. Not anymore. This love brought her too much pain. But it had given her so much happiness as well.

But now, it just didn't feel right.

So she was going to make all those happy memories of theirs bitter tonight. She had decided that she was going to stop loving him. But she had no clue how she would go about doing that.

But she was sure of one thing… He would never love her back. Not in this life.

Today, she had also realized something else.

She had _boundaries_. There was a limit to the pain that she could handle. A limit to the suffering that she could tolerate. But apparently, there was no limit to the amount of love she could feel for one person.

The one person that she had entrusted her heart to had crushed it. He had been crushing it for years now and it took all she had not to break down into tears.

She didn't know what it was that made her finally break. Maybe it was the fact that six years had passed. Or maybe it was the fact that Yukari was happily married and Nanase was already engaged. It was at Yukari's wedding that she had finally understood it. When she saw her best friend walk down the aisle, happy and full of love and expectation, that was when she realized that she too wanted that happy moment. She wanted to have her happily ever after as well. But then it hit her like a ton of rocks.

The person that she wanted her happy ending with had no intention what so ever to be with her. And suddenly, when she looked around her, she saw that everyone had changed. Everything had changed. Except for him and except for her.

They stood where they had all those years ago, close yet far, loving yet distant. She felt as if they were in a frozen movie, where everything around them had moved and changed except his heart and her love.

The distance between their minds and bodies had lessened, but their hearts were still the same. His, painfully shut off and hers, faithfully loyal. And Ayano finally came to the decision that she had had enough.

She had had enough of the painful, tormenting and rough one sided love that she had. She had enough of holding him tight when she so desperately wanted for him to do the same. She had enough of his teasing lies, suggestive looks and false promises. She had had enough.

She had always been loyal and loving, faithful and caring, truthful and steady. She had always just been _there._

Silently supportive, the small push and tug that he needed and the warmth that he desired. She had traveled the world with him, held his hand, understood his silences and respected his space. She told herself that it was for him. That it was to ease his pain. But she now knew that in the back of her mind, it was always her selfish desire for him to reciprocate that drove her crazy and senseless.

It bit at her insides, burning her, scathing her and tormenting her. The feelings that she had pushed to the back of her mind were haunting her and begging to be let free.

But that was just it. She couldn't. Because she knew that he understood. He felt her love for him, he felt her loyalty and her trust… but he didn't feel her pain or her longing.

After years of loving him and making her feelings as clear as day, her heart had finally given in to her mind and her exhaustion.

Her heart was tired. _She_ was tired.

She was tired of chasing him, tired of holding him and… tired of loving him.

It was all over.

The city stretched below her as she stood on one of the many high rises in the city. The sun was just setting, bathing the city in a warm orange glow. This was where it began. And this was where she intended to finish it once and for all.

The wind shifted and she felt his presence before he appeared… just as always. And it hurt for a reason she couldn't put her finger on. Just as always.

His feet landed softly on the terrace floor.

"So, Princess, are you all ready for tomorrow? Or do you want me to come along with you?"His teasing voice filled the cold air. If she was her normal self, Ayano would have tried to defend herself. She would have gotten angry and frustrated. But today, she felt none of that. His voice was the same. His teasing was the same. _He_ was the same.

But she wasn't.

She turned around, her resolve strengthened and her mind set.

When she saw his handsome face shadowed by the sunset, it took all her strength not to back down. Was she really willing to trash all that they had between them?

But then she thought… There was nothing to trash.

Because there was no ' _them'._

She could tell that her tear stained face startled him. He stepped forward cautiously, suddenly on his guard.

"Ayano, what's wrong?' His voice was concerned and his reddish-brown eyes were worried as he took another step forward.

"Stop."

Her voice came out a broken whisper but the wind carried it to him nonetheless and he stopped in his tracks, all serious. His playful mood was gone as was his teasing tone.

"Are you having second thoughts? It's not too late to reconsider. We can still–" Her voice interrupted him. This time it was loud and frustrated.

"Damn it! Don't you understand the meaning of _stop!_?" It was not her usual childish anger and she knew that he sensed that.

"Stop what?" His voice was cool and cold as his dark eyes looked at her.

"Stop everything. Stop being my partner. Stop being my bodyguard. Stop being my friend. Stop giving me false hope. _Stop… please._ " Her voice was calmer than she expected. She was surprised at her controlled tone. But the tears streaming down her face were an indication of her weakness.

"Why?" His voice was as emotionless as always.

"Because I can't take it anymore!" Her voice cracked at the end, and it seemed that a dam broke inside her. Suddenly, she didn't give a damn of what he thought. All she could think of was letting go of those feelings and telling him everything. So finally, after all the 6 years that they spent together, she allowed herself to break down in front of him.

"I tried, Kazuma. I really did." Her broken voice was the only thing that filled the air between them.

"I tried to make it alright. I tried to make _you_ alright. But I can't do it anymore. I can't continue to give and get nothing in return." Her shoulders shook violently and she didn't bother to wipe away or hide her tears.

He stood there silently, not saying a word – just staring.

"You know, after all this time, I thought that something had changed. I thought that, only if it was a little, I had managed to cure your heart. I always believed that if I tried, it would all be all right. If I stood up each time, then it would all be fine." She took a step closer to him, looking into those dark eyes that she had always dreamed of.

"But I was wrong." They were both looking at each other, their eyes never wavering. The wind blew around them. But all she could see were those eyes and her broken dreams.

"Ayano, I-"

"Please, let me finish while I can." He seemed to understand her plea and his mouth snapped shut.

"I have always loved you." She paused. "And you have always known." He didn't correct or stop her, so she decided to continue.

"I saw your pain. I felt it. And it hurt me as much as it hurt you. I just wanted it to go away. I wanted everything to just go away… I wanted to make you happy." Her crimson eyes were glazed and her fists were clenched so hard, that her knuckles had turned white and her nails dug into her palm.

"We fought together. We protected each other. We finished Bernhardt. We destroyed Belial. We did all of that together. But there was one thing that we didn't do together. You didn't help me, even though I desperately wanted you to." His eyes hardened and she could see that he was trying his best not to speak.

"I killed Lapis. I did it all by myself. Even when I called for your help, you didn't come… You _chose_ not to." Her crimson eyes darkened with anger.

"I thought you would come. I thought that after all that we had been through, you would stand by me to defeat that one remaining person. But you didn't come… You didn't help, even as she almost stabbed me!" Her voice rose.

"You didn't come… because you couldn't kill her. Because even after all these years _that woman_ is still more important to you than me and my life." She took a deep breath. "I have stayed by your side through it all. Even as you broke, I held you to ease your pain, ignoring my own, telling myself that it would all be alright. We have protected each other – fought by each other, held each other – but Kazuma… we have never opened our hearts to each other."

"I left myself vulnerable to you all these years, hoping and trying so that one day you would tell me what's in your heart. Waiting for that one day when I can see inside your heart after peeling off all the layers… But that day has never come. You have never opened up to me, to Ren or to Kirika. You've always been a closed shell, and now…" She paused, holding her breath and saying the words that she had thought about for the past few days.

"I'm giving up on you." The fateful words were out in the open. They had been said. This was it. It was finally over now.

Her hair flew wildly around her, her dress fluttered in the wind. Her breath was hitched in her throat and she looked at his face to see his response. The tears spilled down her face and she held her hands behind her back, giving him one last smile.

Hoping that he would never forget her.

He stepped forward, his bangs covering his eyes and gently pulled her to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear over and over and the tears didn't stop as she allowed herself to bury her face in his shirt and breathe the smell of him. He smelled of cinnamon. She etched the smell and feel of him into her mind and heart, imprinting it there so she never forgot.

The arms that held her were strong, protective and comforting – but they weren't loving. And she finally understood that.

His soft chocolate brown strands tickled her ear, and she snuggled her head into his collarbone and breathed him in deeply one final time. And he didn't stop her.

They stood there in that same position for a long time; and through his embrace, she could feel his pain, care, sadness and regret.

She slowly pulled back and let go of him, and his large, surprisingly warm hands, tenderly brushed her tears away.

And when she looked into his eyes, she knew that he would never forget.

He would always remember this night, these words and this moment. She would forever be etched into his mind and heart. He would always remember her, standing there in her white dress with her gentle smile.

And that was enough for her. It had to be.

" _I love you."_ She allowed herself to say one last time before she turned and vowed to never look back.

* * *

She stood at the Narita International Airport, hugging her friends.

Yukari hugged her tight, whispering in her ear, "Do your best! It's all gonna be just fine." And for the first time in her life, Ayano actually believed her.

She then went on to hug Nanase, who just stared into her eyes before giving her a firm and reassuring nod. No words were uttered between them. It had all been said and done.

Next, she went to hug Ren. Well, actually the other way around, because he now towered well over her, dangerously close to his brother's height. Kanon stood beside him and smiled sweetly at Ayano while she comfortingly rubbed his back as he slowly sobbed.

When she looked at the young blond teenager before her eyes, she still saw the innocent and wonderful younger brother that she loved with all her heart and it brought tears to her crimson eyes. She held his face in her hands and looked into his tear filled emerald green eyes.

"Ren, you know I have to go, right?" He nodded his head.

"I'll keep calling you. We'll even video chat. You know I love you." He wiped his tears.

"I'll miss you nee-sama. But I'll say goodbye to you with a smile." And he gave her one of those innocent smiles of his that made her heart melt and made her want to hug him all over again . But she restrained herself, knowing that if she did, her heart would break all over again. She smiled tenderly back, her own eyes filling with tears.

She had already said goodbye to her Father. And it was the first time in her life that she actually saw him cry. He had hugged her to his chest and given her his blessing, before silently watching her leave, knowing that she had to do what she had decided on doing.

Uncle Genma had given her a rough nod of goodbye and she would have thought that he didn't care, but she saw his clenched fists and understood his silence, before giving him a nod of her own. Now, as she walked towards Kirika, she finally realized what the blond beauty saw in her uncle.

Kirika gave her a smile and hugged her. It was a motherly hug, mixed with a hint of the friendship that Ayano knew they shared. After she pulled away, Kirika held both her shoulders and her violet eyes stared into her crimson ones.

"You did the right thing." Kirika's voice was firm, comforting and final and it was all the reassurance that Ayano needed.

"I'm going to crush you the next time we meet, so you better keep in touch!" Catherine's clear voice said with a hint of softness. She turned her head towards the blond.

"You bet I will!" And their promise was sealed.

With her huge suitcase dragging behind her, she turned towards the glass sliding doors of the airport and walked through them without looking back.

He hadn't come. She hadn't expected him to.

As the plane took off into the sky 2 hours later, Ayano saw the city she loved far below her bidding her farewell. As she watched, cherry blossoms flew past her window.

And she knew.

This was his goodbye

 _ **This was partly inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Wildest Dreams' and my own awfully wild imagination. The rooftop that they were standing on is the former construction site where Ayano first fought Kazuma. I just assumed that there would be a building there now ;)**_

 _ **This is a plot that has been on my mind for quite some time. I've been thinking about it for a few years. But I never got around to writing it. I never really had the confidence. Because I always wanted a happy ending and I always found a way to make them get together. But here, Ayano's thoughts are really showed in depth.**_

 _ **This is a very emotional story. It pained my heart as I wrote it cuz I have gotten emotionally attached to Ayano. It really portrays Ayano's character, not as a hotheaded girl, but as a determined woman. I feel this story brings out the pain and sadness that has always been in her heart and her soul. I am well aware of the fact that not all stories have happy endings. Many people go through a lot of pain for maintaining their love.**_

 _ **I am not revealing the ending to this story. You will have to read it till the end to find out. You never know what the future might bring. With that, I bid you guys farewell until I update next.**_

 _ **Please Review! Thank you!~**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back with a new chapter! It's been a while, hasn't it? I finished my high school finals, got good marks and am now going to start college soon. It's been a hectic few months.**_

 _ **I've had this typed out for quite a while, but I had to make some changes and find time to post it.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for sticking around and giving this story so much support. It didn't win the contest, unfortunately, but weirdly, I kind of expected that.**_

 _ **Thanks to the reviewers of Ch 1: UrmixMoonstone, Three Sisters One Account, How're you doing, LiteralistNazi, Heavy Distance and all the guests.**_

 _ **I've also updated a chapter of 'Joy, Pain and Regret' and I hope u guys will read it and review.**_

 _ **Plus, I'm co-writing and uploading a new story called 'Akagami No Noroi: The Curse Of The Crimson Hair'. It has been co-written with LiterastNazi , aka, How're you doing. It's a story that is precious beyond words and I hope you guys give it a shot and read it, just for me**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own KnS. Only this beautiful story and its content.**_

" _ **In my heart is a memory, and there you'll always be."**_

The man was killing her. Literally. He just couldn't shut up.

The grip on her wine glass had tightened and her knuckles turned white from the strain. She was pretty sure that the glass would break soon.

She took deep breaths to calm herself. The soft jazz music did nothing to soothe her nerves.

'Don't punch the guy. Don't make a scene. You are representing your family. Be fucking elegant.' Her mental pep talk was obviously not helping her because her hands were still trembling and her polite smile was still frozen. She had been talking and moving around this bloody room for a long time and she was tired and cranky and just wanted to tumble into bed. It had been a long day.

The guy wasn't bad looking. He was pretty handsome, in fact. She assumed that he must be in his late thirties. He was too old for her. If that wasn't enough, he seemed to have an inflated opinion of himself and didn't seem to get the hint.

She counted off his flaws in her mind as he droned on and on about the beautiful city of London and its wonderful nightlife, obviously trying to persuade her into his bed.

Obnoxious. Old. Irritating. Annoying. Flashy. Dense…

But she couldn't punch him. This was a special party for God's sake. Many of the world's powerful spell casters were here from all parts of the world and from different families. A socializing event. That's what it was.

She usually never attended these gatherings. They took place once in five years….or something like that.

But her father had requested her to attend and she wasn't going to let him down; not after all he was doing for her.

So here she was, in a sleek black evening gown that stuck to her curves. It had a slit on the side and showed off her long creamy legs. And she was certain that her black stiletto heels would give her blisters. What the hell was she thinking, buying shoes one size smaller!?

She mentally cursed the persuasive saleswoman.

"So how about it?" The man looked at her quizzically, obviously expecting a reply, his voice seductive.

She actually found his tone rather revolting. She didn't even know which family he belonged to.

Andrews? Blythe? Sullivan?

He was obviously a foreigner.

"Pardon me?" Her voice was sickly sweet, almost scary. She had reached her patience limit.

But he was obviously too drunk or too full of himself to notice.

"I asked if you would… like to go someplace else?" His hand reached towards her waist, trying to pull her closer.

She opened her mouth to tell him what she thought of him, while positioning her leg to kick him in the groin.

That was the thing about dresses with slits – you could easily kick people.

A smooth, toned voice interrupted her and she felt a warm, reassuring presence behind her.

"I'm afraid she's already made plans with me for tonight." His voice, though polite, had an edge of steel in it and she found a shiver going up her spine.

His hand curled around her waist, pulling her away from the man and towards his chest.

The man turned still, glaring at him. Then his eyes widened in recognition and he muttered an excuse and staggered off.

Kazuma Yagami was, after all, a force to be reckoned with.

"I could have taken care of him." Her voice was surprisingly calm, though her heartbeat had picked up. She feared she might go into cardiac arrest soon.

She slowly turned to stare into his amused dark eyes.

"I'm sure you would have." His lips were slightly upturned and even his small smile made her want to melt.

But after a few seconds, she found that she was surprisingly comfortable in his presence.

Her heart rate slowed down and she could smell his scent.

Cinnamon.

Just as she remembered it from all those years ago.

It had been three years since she had bidden him farewell from her life and her heart.

Looking at his face now, she felt that after all those years of knowing him; she was seeing him for the first time.

Being away from him all this time hadn't made her forget his presence.

But forgetting about him had never been her intention.

She had loved him and he had rejected her.

She had given up hope of them being together, had given up trying to cure him and make him forget, had given up being in the background trying to get his attention…but that didn't mean she had stopped loving him. She had tried, but realized that it was impossible. Her heart still had a dull ache and she wasn't sure if it would ever go away. But she had learned to live with it.

She had no idea about the future. She didn't know if she would get married for love or to produce an heir. Hell, she didn't know if she would get married at all! She was just going with the flow.

Now, as she faced him, Ayano could just be herself.

She didn't need to hide her pain in order to comfort him. She didn't need to pretend to be alright when she wasn't. She didn't need to hurt herself. Not anymore.

Everything had been laid out on the table. He knew her cards and she knew his. There was nothing to hide.

She was finally at peace with herself.

"What are you doing here?" She assumed that only spell caster families sent representatives. She hadn't thought that he would be here.

"I was invited." His eyes looked at her calmly, intently. She found herself staring back.

"Of course you were." Her voice was wry as she finally took in his appearance.

He looked as delicious as always. His black suit defined his arm muscles and his towering height gave him an intimidating air.

His eyes looked her up and down, taking in her appearance.

"You look beautiful today." His deep, low baritone made her feel warm inside. She wasn't kidding herself. His opinion mattered to her.

"Thank you." She gestured to his suit. "You're looking good yourself. Finally got yourself another suit, huh?"

"Hmm. I had to." He took a swig of his champagne. His eyes never left her crimson ones and she couldn't break eye contact; didn't want to break eye contact.

"I have had enough of this party." He looked around the room full of weak and powerful magic users from all over the world and from different races and having different elements, with a bored expression.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards the exit.

Without even thinking about it, she nodded, gulping down her remaining wine and following him towards the exit.

Besides, she had been here for three hours. And it was pretty late.

Walking out into the cool air, the night lights of London twinkled around them. The air was slightly nippy, but she didn't mind. She was a fire magic user after all.

They walked about the pavement in companionable silence.

There were no words uttered. They had been through it all, had lived through it all.

Her stomach slowly untangled itself. She never had been comfortable in stuffy parties. And the fresh air was refreshing.

"How have you been?" His low voice washed over her, breaking the understanding silence.

"I've been fine. Travelled. Studied. Trained." She looked up at the stars above. The sky was clear and the stars were bright. They made her realize the vastness of the universe.

"What about you?" She knew he had left Japan a month or so after her departure. Ren had made it a point to tell her, even though she had never asked.

"I went to work briefly with the McDonalds. I've done various other jobs." He was looking up at the sky with her, his voice peaceful.

"Have you been back to Japan?" She didn't know whether or not to call Japan 'home'.

"No." He replied shortly. "I haven't been home." His breath made puffs in the cold air. His hands were jammed in his pockets. She didn't blame him. It was cold after all.

"I haven't been either. For three years." A faint smile crossed her face. He still called Japan 'home'. It made her happy. She missed everyone very much, even though they were in touch. She missed her friends and her family.

She missed killing youmas and then bitching at Kirika about her crappy day. She missed ruffling Ren's soft blond hair. She missed having sleepovers and partying with her friends. She missed her father and his disapproving looks and his words of praise. She missed Uncle Genma and his irritating attitude.

She missed home.

But she would have to return soon anyways. She chose not to dwell on it.

They were walking along a bridge now, overlooking a river. Was it the Thames? She couldn't really tell.

Her stupid shoes were killing her feet. Finally giving up her internal struggle, she reached for Kazuma's arm for support.

He stopped, looking at her curiously. She could feel this strong biceps under his shirt. She told herself to ignore it as she reached down and took off the offending stilettos, holding them in her hand.

"They're rather painful." She smiled at him sheepishly.

"Of course. They're heels, Princess." His eyebrow quirked upwards and she couldn't help but laugh at his incredulous expression. His nickname for her made her feel happy inside. Some things between them would never change.

"Uh-huh." With her still giggling, they continued walking, her hand still on the crook of his elbow and his hands still in his pockets.

He didn't shrug her hand off and she didn't retract it.

"I have never jumped into a river." Her sudden declaration made him look at her quizzically.

"Ayano. You can't… you shouldn't… jump into rivers." He looked at her seriously. "Unless there's no other choice."

"Hmm. But I would like to. One day." She gazed longingly at the rushing water below, silently flowing with a rushing sound that would usually be drowned out by traffic. But it was late, and she could hear the gurgling and churning of the river below. She imagined how it would feel like. It would be like being in a Jacuzzi pool. Only it would be rougher. And may result in possible death.

"Just don't kill or injure yourself." He shook his head at her, amused. The wine had obviously gone to her head.

"I won't." She reassured him, quietly.

They resumed walking.

Everything was good.

She would probably be the only girl who would walk about the pavements of London barefooted, her expensive heels swinging in her hand. She knew the pavements were dirty, but she couldn't bring herself to care. There were few cars on the streets and the silence almost unnerved her. She could hear their soft breathing.

They were walking aimlessly. And for now, she didn't really care.

A few minutes later, he looked at her sideways asking, "Where are you staying?"

"I live in a rented studio apartment. It's a ten minute walk from here. I've been living here a month now." She looked at him but his face was calm and un-responsive. He had obviously heard about her travelling.

Damn Ren and his blabbing mouth!

He nodded slowly, his chocolate brown hair appearing almost black under the street lights.

"I'll walk you." It was a statement, not a question. She didn't bother arguing.

They continued walking in silence with her leading the way, a few people staring at her naked feet. She pointed out a few nice restaurants and other places that she had come to be acquainted with. There were couples and friends coming out of restaurants and bars, obviously having a good time. It was Friday, after all.

She found herself smiling all the way home.

They reached her apartment too soon, and she realized that she may never see him again.

It pained her heart all over again, but this time she was prepared for it. This was how they would always be. She had stopped giving and he had stopped expecting.

"Do you want to come up? For a cup of coffee maybe?" Her eyes looked searchingly into his.

"No. I have to go. I have a flight in a few hours." He shook his head, almost regretfully. But he didn't offer any more information.

She nodded quietly. She had expected this. Nothing had changed.

And it was alright.

The pain had reduced considerably in the past few years. The dull ache persisted, but she knew it was natural. She had stopped thinking about him that often. She thought about him suddenly. Like when she was out shopping and suddenly saw a tie or shirt that would look good on him. Or when she saw flower petals blowing in the wind. Or when she was out fighting and suddenly felt the lack of his presence. Or when she saw someone eating ramen noodles.

He appeared suddenly, flashbacks of memory triggered by small things.

But she had never forgotten him. She hadn't forgotten loving him.

She had just stopped expecting. Stopped giving. Stopped hoping.

Ayano lived in reality, not in fantasy. It had turned her into a better person. She was honest with herself and with others. She had quit living in a daze. She had woken up. She had taken action.

She had no regrets. She lived every day as it came, not uprooting the past, not caring about her future.

Ayano was happy.

"Have a nice flight." Her hair, now short and wavy, blew around her face in the slight breeze.

"I hope I will." He didn't mention that night all those years ago. He didn't need to. They both remembered. She knew it.

She turned and walked into the lobby of her building. He had taken flight, his feet slightly above the ground.

"Kazuma." He looked at her, his hair falling into his forehead, his eyes looking beautiful in the moonlight.

"It was nice seeing you again." And this time, she genuinely meant it.

"Me too, Ayano." He smiled at her and she smiled back, before he disappeared in his wind.

She stood there a few minutes before turning and going upstairs.

Tomorrow was a new day.

 _ **I sure enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed yourself just as much.**_

 _ **Wish me luck for my college days! Hope they're crazy and fun xD**_

 _ **Please give my new story '**_ _ **Akagami No Noroi: The Curse Of The Crimson Hair**_ _ **' just as much love and support that you've given this one and all the others. It will not be a waste of time, you can count on that. And yes, this is a shameless promotion, but who cares really? *grins***_

 _ **Please review! Thank you!~**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


End file.
